tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Xellraun Saidain
Xellraun Saidain was an elven warrior who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He assisted the Alliance in the First Battle of Maar Sul and accompanied Sen Wisteria's Delegation of Thirteen to the Khitan Khanate. He was killed by Glaurung Losstarot whose marauders attacked the Khitan encampment. Biography Early Years When Xellraun was born, his abnormal appearance marked him as a child with strange abilities. Indeed, as he grew and things began to move and break in the household for no apparent reason, as well as strange voices being heard in the area, it was revealed that he possessed the ability to manipulate objects with his own mind, as well as speak to others using just his mind. Xellraun spent most of his young life learning to master his abilities. He also took to the art of swordfighting with some skill, and learned how to defend himself with the blade, should his psychic powers fail him. Seeking to always better himself, he decided to begin traveling and selling his sword in an effort to both sustain himself and further increase his own mastery of both the sword arts and his psychic powers. While he was far from mastering either, he managed to learn a great deal of useful abilities, especially in the area of melding his psychic powers and his swordplay. While Xellraun did take some interest in the causes he fought for and avoided the inherently evil or cruel, he was not overly particular, and even when hired he was often somewhat detached from the rest of the units. He sought battle to hone his own prowess, for he knew full well that one's truest potential could be unleashed in only the most desperate of situations. To that end, he continued to fight until he would find some other cause with which to pursue. Distreyd Era More info later. Death He was killed by Glaurung Losstarot whose marauders attacked the Khitan encampment. Aliases and Nicknames ; Xell : Used playfully by Sen Wisteria. Appearance Xellraun was a strange-looking elf with long, pure white hair and gray eyes. When he used his psychic powers, his eyes became totally white, but he could still see out of them. Xellraun wore his hair in a long ponytail that was bound in three sections with a simple gray band and fell to the small of his back. He wore a simple gray tunic and trousers, both of which were somewhat loose, but not so loose as to impede movement. He wores a leather breastplate over his chest for additional protection. Personality and Traits Xellraun was a calm and patient man who was often assessing and reassessing a situation to find the best solution to a problem. He wasn't particularily cruel, nor was he particularily kind. He preferred merely to remain somewhat detached from most normal society. However, he was also prone to great boredom, and sought to constantly increase the scope of his psychic powers. That, coupled with a genuine enjoyment of swordplay and other martial pastimes, often led him to travel, if not to seek a battle with which to test himself further. Powers and Abilities Xellraun was a skilled warrior who bested many opponents, but Glaurung Losstarot was too much for him to handle, and she swiftly decapitated him. Innate Ability: Psionics. Xellraun was born with the ability to manipulate objects and speak to other people's minds. Relationships Sen Wisteria Sen and Xellraun got along. See also *Delegation of Thirteen *Sen Wisteria Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age